Here, As Needed
by Alahnore
Summary: To watch his back, to support, to understand; to have and to hold, as needed. Things don't get in the way of that, not sickness, not convictions. It was a mutual understanding and their right. \\ Post-game. Flynn x Yuri.


When others weren't around, Flynn holds Yuri's hand. He tells himself it's to ensure Yuri knew someone was always here for him, that if Yuri's hand suddenly goes cold he could immediately get help. Maybe those are the only reasons and maybe not, but Flynn pushes the feelings aside except for those that were appropriate.

Yuri broke out in sweats sometimes, or his brow furrows in pain and he writhes on the damp sheets. Flynn tries to soothe him, keep him cool, change him or the bedding as he can. Flynn won't sleep because someone has to take care of Yuri and for most of their lives it was always him so it was habit. It was habit and one of his many promises and duties to the man ever since they were kids.

_"I'll take care of you, Yuri!"_

_"Pft, it's more like me taking care of_ _**you**__!"_

Flynn keeps up at all hours, going to work as he must and returning as soon and as often as he can. It didn't matter that he had faith in Lady Estellise or in the castle physicians to care for Yuri, it was just something he had the right to do. He has the right and the duty and the desire to be there as often as possible because he was useless before and couldn't do it before. When was he there when Yuri truly needed him? _Never, that's when and that'll never happen again because damn everything I'll be here._

So Flynn is at his side, as much as possible, but as per his luck Yuri isn't aware of it. Yuri doesn't know.

But Flynn does and he finds comfort in this.

Days roll by and nights crawl along as Flynn spends time between his job and tending to Yuri, even if others tended to Yuri as well. People ask and Flynn can feel his face flush, grow warm. Sometimes, it stays warm. People question, and Flynn can't say much without revealing a possible other reason.

His mind is in scrambles, but finally Yuri's fever breaks. The night sweats stop, his breathing soothes out and there seems to be less episodes of pain. Flynn is relieved but he doesn't let up. He has to be there. Nothing would get in the way of his being there.

Yuri finally wakes up. He wakes up to Flynn sitting next to his bed, their hands together, and Flynn gives him the sweetest, most relieved smile Yuri had ever seen in his life. He feels like crap and ready to go back to sleep but he can't resist smiling back, even giving his hand a squeeze.

Flynn whispers Yuri's name, his face reddening—no. It was already red. Had been. Yuri's brow furrows, and he jolts up even as it makes him dizzy while Flynn falls from his seat and face-first into the coverlet. Yuri frees his hand to grasp onto Flynn's shoulders before he slides to the floor, shaking and pulling at him, calling his name.

Flynn doesn't reply and Yuri feels his heart skip beats. People rush into the room, some to Flynn and some to him. Yuri refuses them, insists they focus on Flynn. Soon Yuri was out of the bed, standing unsteadily while Flynn takes his place.

Yuri was supposed to go rest somewhere else, but he shoves that suggestion aside. He won't leave the room, but he'll eat and drink enough so he could begin his own vigil over Flynn.

However, Yuri was still weakened himself. Suspecting Flynn gained his illness, Estelle and other medical personnel insist he leave so he doesn't catch it again. But Yuri won't, so he drags all the seats together in the room so he can have a makeshift bed next to Flynn's.

Unlike him, Flynn does wake up sometimes. Yuri pushes aside people as needed so he can see to him; he'll make Flynn's food, feed it to him if he has to. Flynn tries to insist he's okay and Yuri yells at him.

_"What the hell were you thinking?!"_

_"The same thing you are now!"_

And Yuri scowls, but what else can he say? He knows Flynn and Flynn knows him; no one else could possibly understand them like each other did. It was their right to be here at each other's side, as needed.

So Yuri doesn't yell at him anymore, instead taking over Flynn's role as Flynn took his. Like him, Flynn progresses into a higher fever and soon he can't keep down any food. Eventually he can't even keep down water, and at night he mewls and tries to curl in on himself as his entire body was on fire and it devours him.

But Yuri never leaves. Unlike Flynn, he has no standing obligations so he can stay. He grasps Flynn's hand, places cooling clothes on him, takes care of him just like he always have when Flynn got sick from taking care of him. It was a viscous cycle, but that was how they were.

_"I want to take care of you."_

_"I don't need to be taken care of."_

_"Not now… but when you do…"_

Flynn suffers night terrors, and unlike Yuri who was used to them by now, Flynn will wake up yelling and swinging at the air. Yuri leaps to his feet, wraps his arms around Flynn and tries to lull him back to sleep. Soft words, quiet humming and gentle touches normally, eventually, soothe Flynn's delirium. He drops back to sleep and Yuri holds him as he can, as long as he can, because Flynn needs him and this time Yuri was going to help him in a way that hurts no one, not even himself.

Flynn clings to him after those terrors, whispering nonsense and Yuri talks to him so Flynn won't feel alone or left behind. No one sees these moments but them and they're the only ones who'll know, even if Flynn was out of it.

Flynn was there for him, and Yuri will be here for him, now and as needed. That's one of their many promises, after all—in sickness and in health, wasn't it?

Yuri soon has to let go and Flynn sleeps fitfully, the fever raging on, but Yuri knows he'll pull through. Flynn always did and Yuri was here to ensure it. Hopefully he himself didn't go back to being ill, else this cycle really wouldn't break.


End file.
